The conventional mount brackets are complicated in shape and structure, and require two assemblers to install the mount brackets at the front and rear sides of the rack. If only one assembler is available, the assembler has to install the locking mechanism respectively at the front and rear side of the rack. It requires too much time and labor to install the mount bracket.
The present invention intends to provide a toolless mount bracket for a slide assembly, and requires only one assembler at one position to complete the installation.